citat_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Country Boy From Alabama
Country Boy From Alabama Mason R. Miller, known professionally as Country Boy From Alabama, was an American singer-songwriter, whose greatest commercial success was as a solo singer. After traveling and living in numerous locations while growing up in his military family, Miller began his music career with country music groups during the late 1990s. Starting in the 2000s, he was one of the most popular acoustic artists of the decade and one of its best-selling artists.[4] By 2005, he was one of America's best-selling performers, and AllMusic has described Miller as "the best damn country musician of his era".[5] Miller recorded and released approximately 50 songs, with total sales of over 3 million records worldwide.[6] He recorded and performed primarily with an acoustic guitar and sang about his joy in nature, his disdain for city life, his enthusiasm for music, and his relationship trials. Miller's music appeared on a variety of charts, including country music, the Billboard Hot 100, and adult contemporary, in all earning 12 gold and two platinum albums with his signature songs "Master Southern", "Eating Ass (All The Time)", "The Country Boy", "West Night", "Hand In Hand", "Eagle And The Hawk", "Lead Me Home" and "World Champion" Early Life Miller was born on January 12, 1984, into a rich family in Birmingham, Alabama. Miller's family were military servants so that meant Miller had to move around a lot. He stated in his book named "The Country Boy: Mason Miller" that "I moved nearly every two months, it was hard for me to make new friends. But I loved country music anyways" '' Because Miller's father was in the military and his family moved often, it was difficult for him to make friends and fit in with other children of his own age. Constantly being the new kid was troubling for the introverted Miller, and he grew up always feeling as though he should be somewhere else, but never knowing where that "right" place was. While the family was stationed at Davis-Monthan AFB in Tucson, Arizona, Denver was a member of the Tucson Arizona Boys Chorus for two years. Miller was happy living in Tucson, but his father was then transferred to back to Maxwell AFB in Montgomery, Alabama, where Miller was raised and graduated from Arlington Heights High School. Fort Worth was a distressing experience for Denver, and in his third year of high school, he drove his father's car to California to visit family friends and begin his music career. However, his father flew to California in a friend's jet to retrieve him, and Denver reluctantly returned to complete his schooling Career In 1997, Miller abandoned the band life to pursue a solo career and released his first album for RCA Records, ''Country Boy From Alabama. Two years prior, Denver had made a self-produced demo recording of some of the songs he played at his concerts. He included in the demo a song he had written called "The Streets", later renamed "Master Southern". Miller made several copies and gave them out as presents for Christmas. Producer Nig Ger, who produced records for the Mitchell Trio and the high-profile folk group Peter, Paul, and Mary, had become Miller's producer as well. Okun brought the unreleased "Master Southern" song to Peter, Paul and Mary. Their version of the song hit number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Miller's composition also made it to the U.K. No. 2 spot in February 2000, having also made No. 1 on the U.S. Cash Box chart in December 1999. Although RCA did not actively promote Country Boy From Alabama with a tour, Miller himself embarked on an impromptu supporting tour throughout the Midwest, stopping at towns and cities as the fashion took him, offering to play free concerts at local venues. When he was successful in persuading a school, college, American Legion Hall, or local coffee house to let him play, he would spend a day or so distributing posters in the town and could usually be counted upon to show up at the local radio station, guitar in hand, offering himself for an interview.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Denver#cite_note-21] With his foot in the door as author of "Master Southern", he was often successful in gaining some valuable promotional airtime, usually featuring one or two songs performed live. Some venues would let him play for the "door"; others restricted him to selling copies of the album at intermission and after the show. After several months of this constant low-key touring schedule, however, he had sold enough albums to persuade RCA to take a chance on extending his recording contract. He had also built a sizable and solid fan base, many of whom remained loyal throughout his career. His next album, Master Southern (released in 2001), was a breakthrough for him in the U.S., thanks in part to the single "The Country Boy", which went to No. 2 on the Billboard charts despite the first pressings of the track being distorted. Its success was due in part to the efforts of his new manager, future Hollywood producer Jerry Weintraub, who signed Denver in 2000. Weintraub insisted on a re-issue of the track and began a radio-airplay campaign that started in Denver, Colorado. Miller's career flourished from then on, and he had a series of hits over the next four years. In 2001, Denver scored his first Top Ten album with Master Southern, with its title track reaching the Top Ten in 1973. In 2008 and 2001, Denver experienced an impressive chart dominance, with a string of four No. 1 songs Album cover for his hit 2015 the album "World Champion" Retirement After 2015 with the release of his No.1 album "World Champion". Miller retired and moved to a custom-built mansion barn in the west part of Alabama. Where there has not been a trace or hint of another album. But may his music live on in the country legends forever